The Mission
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Lucy and Gray go on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was looking for a mission to Pay her rent when she felt a cold presence behind her when a familiar deep voice spoke.

"What you looking for Lucy?" the voice asked.

"Hey Gray, an easy mission for my rent." Lucy mumbled.

"Hmm... can I come then you can pick something a little harder for more money." Gray asked.

"Sure that would be great, but you have to promise not to destroy anything, promise?"

"Yeah sure, just don't let that pink haired idiot go and it'll be fine."

"What'd you say underwear prince! " roared a familiar voice.

"You heard me flame brain!"

"Ok, lets go." Lucy commanded gently.

"Ok, you got a job?"

"Yup, we got to catch a bunch of bandits in Soul keep Forest."

"Cool sounds fun."

"Little dangerous to though."

"Calm down you got me with you ." his usually cool indifferent tone took on to something warm and soothing.

"O-ok your right." Lucy fumbled with her words and flushed deeply.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'Why am I so nervous it just Gray, my team mate and friend, that all."

I started to think about all the time Gray has saved me. Over the pass few weeks that has passed. I've been having weird feelings around Gray maybe I'm just sick. I walked over to the bar to get a strawberry milkshake or my usual.

"Hey Mira can get a strawberry milkshake please." I chirped to her.

"Sure thing." Mira's super sweet answered.

She brought me my drink and studied my face before say something wierd.

"Oh Lucy you having boy problems aren't you."

"B-b-boy p-problems no, just thinking."

"Sure~, who's the lucky guy?"

"Nobody."

"Natsu?"

"Eww no he's my best friend."

"Loki?"

"No he's like a older brother."

"Gray?..."

"...No." Lucy was a bit hesitant

"OH MY GOSH IT GRAY!" she exclaimed

"Shhhh... people are looking.' I hissed toward her.

"Looking at what?" a deep voice rumbled next to me.

"Gray~." Mira smiled sweetly.

"You ready to go on the mission Lucy?" Gray asked.

I turned in my seat to come face to muscular chest and blushed scarlet.

"Gray your shirt." I mumbled shyly

"Oh shit sorry." he said franticly looking for his clothes.

"So you ready ?" he smiled.

"Yeah let go!" I yelled excited.

"K let's go." he shrugged.

"Wait come here Lucy." Mira called.

"Yeas Mira-san ?" I asked.

"So you and your boy trouble are going on a mission together." her smile was sweet but her eyes had a evil twinkle in them.

"W-w-what he's just my friend Mira that all." I stated with a pout.

"Come Lucy were going to miss the train." Gray's voice yelled from the guilds door.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

**On the train**

Me and Gray boarded the train we got a empty both and sat down across from each other. Gray looked out the window. I looked around it was strangely quit in their seat. Normally there would be a whining, Erza barking order at us, and happy talking about Carla. I sighed and looked back at Gray he was asleep I giggled. He looked so peaceful when he slept he's usual indifferent mask melted into one of happy and relaxed. I leaned over and brushed my hand through his spiky yet soft hair. He stirred under my hand , I stopped and stiffened instantly, he shifted in his sleep and relaxed more if possible. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding till then.

**Gray's P.O.V**

I felt a hand go through my hair and the familiar smell of strawberries and chocolate. I nuzzled into the hand unconsciously the owner of the hand, the owner of the hand giggled, and I instantly knew who it was. I shifted and it stopped I stilled and a breath of relief was heard. Something rested on my shoulder


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight Part 1

The Fairy Tail mages got off their train and headed toward the mayor's house. Gray knocked on the door, it was answered by a short, stout woman.

"Oh, hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages. My husband asked your guild."

"Yes ma'ma, I'm Lucy and that is Gray."

"I'm Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you ."

"Thank you Mrs. Angela." Lucy bowed to the older woman.

"No need to be formal dear, come."

Mrs. Angela lead them into the house and down a hallway .At the end was a comfy room with blue and gold walls and a fire burning softly in the fireplace with family photos on the mantle. A medium height man with brown hair in a formal looking suit sat in a gold wingback chair looking at the fire .

"Honey these kids are here to see you." Mrs. Angle cooed into the room.

"Mm…come in" the man dull reply came.

Lucy and Gray walked in the room and sat on the small, gold trimmed couch.

"Oh, hello can I help you?" asked Mr. Mayor.

"No, but we're here to help you. We're the Fairy Tail mages you hired." Gray answered.

"Ah… your so much younger then I expected and such a cute couple."

"N-no were not a couple were teammate!" Lucy stuttered over here words.

"Sure, anyway there's a group of bandits out in the woods. They've been camping in the woods for awhile now."

"Why so long, If you know anyway?" Lucy asked smoothly.

"That's the problem we don't know why their staying there so long. They've defeated are local mages.

"We'll do are best Mr. Mayor sir." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." the mayor smiled softly back.

Gray and Lucy walked out of the house and into the woods.

"They should be camping a couple of miles out." Lucy stated.

"Why do you think that?" asked Gray.

"Cause that's usually what they do." said Lucy.

Ok, lets go."

They continued walking deeper into the wood. After what felt like hours they stopped and looked around for signs of the bandits. They decide to camp there for the night and to rest.

**Next Day**

The next day they woke up and walked farther into the woods. Lucy tripped over a broken staff. Gray caught her before she could completely fall. Lucy looked wide eyed to Gray.

"Awe… look at the lovely couple." a sadistic voice laughed.

"Shut up and show your face dips hit!" Gray shouted.

"Don't let us ruin your fun, kiddies." a female voice chirped out.

"Come out ! Gray yelled preparing his ice-make magic.

"Okay, I'll just play with your little girlfriend." said the female. She then bounced out of the woods.

" Lets go then!" Lucy yelled grabbing one of her keys.

**Cliffhanger got to figure out how to make the fighting scene fun but epic.**

**Please remember this is my first Gray + Lucy . Please read and review.**

**Love,**

**Luna :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting and Stars

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail ° sob sob°**_

* * *

Lucy stared at the woman and man noteing their apperance. The woman hair is shoulder lengthed and teal, yellow eyes, short, mid-thirtys, and a okay body structure. The man was a totally different thing, bald, yellow teeth, a few were missing, big muscles, same age as the lady. The both had tattersd and dirty clothes and looked starving for both blood and food. **(Blood as in fighting.)**

"You think you can take me on little girl'" the woman teased starring at Lucy's hand.

"Think. I know I can take you down, hag." Lucy scoffed at the older woman.

"Who are you call hag bitch." She spat at Lucy.

"You." Lucy smirked.

"Shut up." She lunged at Lucy.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled dodging.

"What?" The woman hissed.

"Your name?" Lucy raised a small hand in a wait signal.

"Hilda. Why?" 'Hilda' smirked.

_'She thinks I don't know that her fake name.' _Lucy sighed at that thought.

"Just curious." Lucy smiled.

"Not the time to be buddies with the enemy Lucy." Gray grunted punching a bald man in the face.

"Right. Lets go hag." Lucy pulled out a key.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." Lucy summon he light pink haired spirit.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked through the light pink smoke.

"No! Just attack her." Lucy yelled pointing to 'Hilda'.

"Yes Princess." Virgo disappeared underground.

"Ha, where'd you spirit go now bimbo." 'Hilda' sneered at the younger blonde.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

* * *

_'Why does this woman make me so angry?"_

"…bimbo." The older chick spits at Lucy.

I punch the dude attacking me with all the anger the woman's comments make me feel. I turn away from the now unconscious man. Lucy staring at the woman with a Erza worthy glare. The woman just smirks, not noticing the pink headed spirit that pops up behind her.

_'Please don't believe this bitch Lucy.' _Gray stared at the icy blonde and the now unconscious 'Hilda'.

* * *

_**No-one POV**_

* * *

"You okay Lucy?" Gray asked resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah." Lucy turned and smiled.

"Lets find those bandits." Gray smirked.

"Okay." Lucy cheered.

_'Gray's so sweet.' _Lucy smiled warmly at the ice mages back.

"Where do you think they are?" Gray turned to the blushing blonde.

"Probably by water." Lucy put her finger on her chin deep in thought.

"Man, how are we going to find a river?" Gray looked around.

"Hm..." Lucy sat down.

"Oi, what are you doin'?" Gray looked down at the smiling girl.

"Thinking." Was the only answer given to the boy.

"GOT IT!" Lucy yelled jumping up startling her companion.

"What?" Gray smiled at the girl's beaming face.

"I'll call Virgo." Lucy smile widened, if possible.

"Why her?" Gray asked raising a eyebrow, smile never leaving his face.

"Feels right." Lucy giggled.

"A gut feeling?" Gray chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." Lucy giggling turned into laughter.

"Lets wait till morning it's getting dark." Gray said walking towards a small clearing behind them.

"Okay, I'll go collect fire wood." Lucy said heading towards the edge of the clearing.

"NO!" Gray yelled his cool lost and gained again in an a blink of the eye.

"I mean 'no' it bright enough with the moon and it warm out we should be fine." Gray looked at the sky, not the nodding blonde.

"Okay…" Lucy let her sentence trail, she looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Wow, the stars look really beautiful from here, nice, bright , and clear."

"Yeah, beautiful." Gray mumbled.

Lucy went to her bag and set up her sleeping stuff. Gray following the girls example set his up next to hers. Lucy walked over to a tree and changed behind it, unlike the already half naked ice mage.

"Good night Gray." Lucy yawned crawled into her sleeping bag.

"G'night Lucy." Gray softly chuckled at her kitten like yawn.

* * *

_**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that and the fact I haven't updated this story for awhile, please forgive me. I had the end of my eighth grade year to look forward to (a.k.a summer vacation). Plus my niece sat on my laptop and busted my screen, so I'm writing on my tablet. I'll try to get this story finished. Love you my readers for putting up with my crap. Hope you don't think their personality is all wonky and the story is to fast.**_

_**Love you guys for reading,**_

_**L. Nightshade ~…~**_


End file.
